


Ein Werwolf reicht nicht!

by Mireyuu



Series: Sterek Kinktober 2017 [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, First Time, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Nächster Teil Kinktober! Thema Double Penetration.Da ich nur rein Sterek mag und niemanden dazwischen, musste ich für dieses wundervolle Stück auf Allison & Scott & Isaac ausweichen und ich liebe diese Drei zusammen. Ich denke das ich an einigen Stellen ziemlich OOC bin, aber es hat mir trotzdem sehr viel Spaß gemacht.Allison ist mit ihren Jungs seit ein paar Wochen zusammen. Das Rudel weiß es natürlich, aber niemand anders. Doch die junge Jägerin findet es schade, dass Scott und Isaac ihre Zuneigung füreinander nicht zeigen, wenn sie zu dritt unterwegs sind.Sie läd die beiden zu sich ein, als ihre Vater zu einem Wochenend-Sympotium fährt, um ein paar feuchte Träume zu erleben und zu sehen, ob sie auf die beiden steht, wenn sie miteinander rummachen.Wie gesagt, schlecht in zusammenfassungen!Viel Spaß





	Ein Werwolf reicht nicht!

Allison, Scott und Isaac waren nun schon seit einigen Wochen ein Paar. Das Rudel hatte es natürlich als Erster herausgefunden. Denn nachdem Allison und Scott sich getrennt hatten und Isaac mit Allison zusammen kam, roch sowohl Isaac, als auch Allison immer wieder nach Scott und schließlich hatten sie alle mit offenen Karten gespielt. Und entschieden, dass sie versuchen wollten zu dritt eine Beziehung zu führen. 

Die ersten Tage waren komisch, aber danach lief es ziemlich gut. Isaac und Scott konnten Allison, obwohl sie natürlich nicht beschützt werden musste, besser beschützen und genossen jeden Körperkontakt. Allisons Vater, genauso wie Scotts Mutter wussten noch nicht von dieser Polyamorelie und das sollte erstmal so bleiben. In der Schule hatten sie beschlossen sich einfach wie sehr gute Freunde zu benehmen.

Derek und Stiles hatten sich inzwischen auch gefunden und Stiles fand es fantastisch, solange alle glücklich waren. 

 

Allison war es aber schließlich satt, immer nur einen ihrer Freunde bei sich zu haben oder zu wissen, dass sie miteinander ihren Spaß hatten. Sie hatte mehrere Nächte in ihrem Bett gelegen und darüber nachgedacht, was sie von ihnen beiden Freunden gemeinsam hielt. Es war komisch, ein spezieller Gedanke, doch fand sie es irgendwie verdammt heiß sich die beiden in einem Bett vorzustellen, innig am Küssen, miteinander schlafend. Sie küssten sich nicht, wenn sie dabei war, aber das würde sich ändern müssen. Obwohl sie es schon ziemlich klasse fand, der Mittelpunkt ihrer Beziehung zu sein. Die Jungs trugen sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf Händen. 

Sie hatte auf das Wochenende gewartet, als ihre Vater endlich zum Symposium für Jäger fährt und sie das Haus das ganze Wochenende für sich hat… und ihre Jungs. Sie hatte beide eingeladen, zu Pizza und Fernsehn.    
  


Scott freute sich auf das Wochenende mit Isaac und Allison. Seitdem sie sich zu dritt gefunden hatte, lief es ziemlich gut. Er genoss Allisons Charakterstärke und Isaacs schnippischen Antworten. Sie waren wundervoll! Und die Sexuelle Komponente durfte er auch nicht außer Acht lassen. Mit Allison war es wundervoll, weich, innig… Mit Isaac war es leidenschaftlich, manchmal ruppig und ziemlich heiß!

Er wusste schon länger, dass er auch Jungs mochte, besonders den Blonden… Aber es war immer komisch gewesen, darüber nachzudenken, bis jetzt. 

Er nahm seine Tasche mit und rief beim Rausgehen: “Bin bei Allison für das Wochenende!”. Melissa antwortete zuckersüß: “Viel Spaß, Schatz! Und denk an die Kondome!”

Scott verdrehte die Augen und fuhr mit seinem Motorrad zum Haus der Argents. Chris war schon früh losgefahren, der SUV stand also nicht mehr in der Einfahrt. 

Er klingelte, wurde von Allison hereingelassen und gleich sanft geküsst. Wie er diese Frau liebte!

“Und was ist mit mir?!”, kam dann die Frage von Isaac und Scott sah grinsend auf. “Pünktlich!”. Sie verschwanden rein und ließen sich auf das Sofa fallen. 

 

Allison gab Isaac drinnen ebenfalls einen sanften Kuss und sah auf die beiden Jungs auf der Couch herunter. “Cola?”, fragte sie und holte die Getränke. 

Dann setzt sie sich an das andere Ende der Couch. Isaac und Scott sahen beide überrascht aus. “Was ist los? Wieso sitzt du nicht, wie immer, zwischen uns?”, fragte Isaac mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. 

“Weil ich mit euch etwas besprechen und ausprobieren möchte!”, meinte sie grinsend. 

“Ausprobieren macht mir mehr Angst, als besprechen…”, stellte Scott trocken fest. 

“Dann erkläre uns mal war du vor hast!”, sagte der Blonde und lehnte sich leicht an Scott. 

Allison wusste, dass das die größte Zuneigung war, die sie gegenüber Allison offen zeigten. 

“Ich mag es wirklich gerne wenn wir zu dritt sind, dass ihr euch nur um mich kümmert. Aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich euch auch mal liebevoll miteinander sehen kann! Ich glaube euch, dass ihr euch gern habt, aber… nunja gesehen habe ich es noch nicht…”, gab sie zu bedenken. 

 

Scott und Isaac sahen ihre Freundin überrascht an. Sie wollte… Isaacs Mundwinkel zuckten nach oben und er dreht sich zu Scott und küsste ihn innig. Dabei kletterte er über seinen Schoß und genoss jeden Moment, auch das Allison alles sah!

Scott legte seine Arme um die Hüfte des Blonden und zog ihn an sich, auch wenn er etwas überrascht war. Sie hatten sich extra zurückgehalten, nicht das Allison es nicht mochte. 

Doch das was er hörte war alles anderes als Abneigung oder Ekel. Es war Überraschung und ein eindeutiges Keuchen von ihr. Er erschauderte, genauso wie Isaac. Sie lösten sich und sahen zu der jungen Frau. 

Sie sah sie mit geröteten Wangen an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, denn sie hatte Recht gehabt. Sie mochte es wirklich gerne… sie krabbelte langsam näher und meinte leise: “Ich seh euch gerne zu, macht weiter!”.

 

Scott wurde rot und roch ihre Erregung, Isaac erging es nicht viel anders. Allisons wunderbarer frischer Limetten Geruch war wundervoll, ihre Erregung ließ ihn süßer sein, als sonst, es brachte sie beide um den Verstand. Scott zog Allison an sich und küsste sie zärtlich. Isaac lehnte sich herunter und küsste ihren Hals, leckte darüber. Sie roch wunderbar! Allerdings drückte Isaac seinen Schritt dabei an Scotts und keuchte so gegen Allisons Hals. Es war verdammt heiß!

 

Allison löste sich von Scott und küsste Isaac zärtlich, dann lehnte sie sich allerdings wieder zurück und grinste frech: “Nalos, gebt mir ne Show, Jungs!”

Scott drückt Isaac von sich herunter und kniete sich über ihn, es war wirklich heiß, wie Allison sie beobachtete und es sehen wollte. 

Sie wollte sehen, was sie miteinander machten… Sie war einfach wundervoll!

Er küsste Isaacs Hals herab und zog ihm das Shirt aus, küsste seine Brust weiter. Er umleckte seine Nippel und genoss jedes Keuchen was er so dem Blonden entlocken konnte. 

Scott versuchte auszublenden, dass seine Freundin ebenfalls schwer atmend am Ende der Couch saß. 

Er zog sich das Shirt auch über den Kopf und fuhr dann mit einer Hand über die deutliche Beule in Isaacs Hose. Er küsste ihn und öffnete diese dann. 

 

Allison sah, wie erregt die Beiden voneinander waren und fuhr mit ihrer Hand zwischen ihre Beine. Sie rieb über ihren Schritt und keuchte leise. 

Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie zwei Jungs die miteinander rummachten so unglaublich heiß finden würde. Ihre Jungs die sich berührten und küssten. 

Als Scott dann Isaacs Hose herunter zog und ihm über die Eichel leckte, biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie wusste, wie ihre Beiden Jungs mit ihr Tickten und beobachtete Scott genau. Isaac hörte sich anders an, als bei ihr. Nicht weniger Lusterfüllt, aber anders!

Sie spürte, wie feucht sie inzwischen war und zog sich ihre Top über den Kopf und war dankbar dafür, dass sie den Kamin angemacht hatte. Dann krabbelte sie zu ihren Jungs, Schluss mit zugucken, anfangen mit machen!

Sie griff um Scott herum und öffnete langsam seine Hose, küsste seinen Rücken und fuhr ihm mit einer Hand kurz über die trainierte Brust, bevor sie seine Hose samt Shorts herunter zog. 

 

Scott hörte und spürt Allison dann an sich und stoppte kurz in seinem Tun, um sich seine Hose ausziehen zu lassen. Isaac öffnete die Augen und sah herunter zu Scott und Allison. Sie passten ziemlich gut zusammen, fand er. Er setzt sich auf und war froh über die Pause, sonst wäre das hier verdammt schnell zu ende gewesen. Er zog sich auch seine Hose aus und grinste dann. Denn Allison hatte noch viel zu viel an… 

Er kletterte zu ihr und zog nun ihr die enge Jeans aus. Schließlich saßen die Jungs nackt und Allison in ziemlich heißer schwarzer Spitzenunterwäsche vor ihnen. 

Scott und Isaac warfen sich einen Blick zu und der Schwarzhaarige schnurrte dann: “Du hast das geplant!”, denn normalerweise, war ihre Unterwäsche eher von schlichter Natur. 

Allison grinste, wurde aber rot. “Und wenn schon, ich find es ist immer noch eine ziemlich gute Idee!”, dann kniete sie sich über Isaacs Schoß und küsste diesen leidenschaftlich, fuhr mit ihrer Zunge in seinen Mund, umspielte seine und genoss, die Hände der beiden auf sich. 

 

Scott fuhr sich einer selbst mit der Hand über sein Glied, denn Isaac und Allison passten wirklich gut zusammen. Er genoss den Anblick und kniete sich dann hinter Allison, sodass sie zwischen Isaac und ihm war. Er legte seine Arme um sie, küsste ihren Nacken und dann ihren Rücken herunter. Er bedeckte jetzt Stelle mit küssen und fuhr mit einer Hand über ihren flachen Bauch. 

Allison gab sich erstmal ganz Isaac hin, fuhr mit ihrer Hand durch seine wundervollen Locken und keuchte in den Kuss bei Scotts Berührungen. 

Isaac hatte seine Hände erstmal an ihrer Hüfte und strich über ihre Oberschenkel. 

Allison küsste unglaublich gut und er fand es wirklich schön, einfach mit ihr machen zu können was er wollte, obwohl Scott dabei war. 

Dann spürte er Scotts Hände auf seinen und grinste in den Kuss. Er verhakte kurz seine mit Scotts und ließ ihn dann los. 

 

Scott fuhr mit einer Hand in Allisons Schritt und rieb über den schon feuchten Stoff und entlockte ihre ein leises Stöhnen. Isaac löste den Kuss und beobachtete sie, während Scott sie verwöhnte. Ihre Duft wurde noch süßer, intensiver und Isaac schnappte sich ihre Hand und legte sie an sein Glied, als kleine Aufforderung. Allison lachte leise und sah zu Scott. 

Sie schob ihn von sich und kletterte von Isaacs Schoß. Er sah überrascht zu seiner Freundin und stöhnte dann auf, als sie nun ihrerseits sein bestes Stück zwischen die Lippen nahm. 

Fuck, war das gut! Er legte eine Hand in ihre Haare und sah Scott grinsend an. 

Bis jetzt war er wirklich am Empfangenden Ende!

Scott lachte leise bei dem Grinsen und zog dann Allisons Slip herunter und leckte über ihre pinken Schamlippen. Ein Stöhnen konnte er nicht zurückhalten und leckte um ihre Knospe. 

 

Sie trieben das ein bisschen weiter bis Allison gerade ihren ersten Orgasmus durchlebte. Scott wusste was er mit seiner Zunge tat. 

“ Ahhh.. Scooo~tt..:”, stöhnte sie und drückte sich an Isaacs Brust. Es war verdammt gut!

Isaac unterdrückte den Impuls zu kommen, denn das war verdammt heiß. Er zog Scott an seine Seite, nachdem er auftauchte und sie küssten sich. Er konnte Allison schmecken und vertiefte den Kuss.  Allison schmuste einfach einen Moment und schnurrte dann lustvoll. “Ich will euch beide…”

“Du hast uns beide, Love…”, hauchte Scott und Isaac küsste seinen Hals. 

“Nein...Ja, aber ich will euch beide gleichzeitig…”, sagte sie dann etwas klarer, sie lief rot an und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. 

 

Scott stöhnte leise und küsste sie. “Und wie hast du dir das vorgestellt, Süße?”, fragte Isaac und öffnete ihren B-H mit einer geschickten Handbewegung. “Nunja… Einer vorne… einer Hinten…”, lachte sie leise. Dann fügte sie unsicher hinzu: “Worauf ihr Lust habt…”

Isaac sah Scott an und küsste ihn kurz. “Ich bereite besser vor, als du!”, grinste er dann und küsste ihn dann wieder. Sie hatten denselben Gedanken und sahen dann zu Allison. “Also weißt du… Wir beide machen da gerne mit, allerdings braucht jeder von uns… nunja.. seinen eigenen Platz!”, erklärte Scott langsam und wurde rot. Allison dachte kurz darüber nach und lief auch rot an. “D-Du meinst…”

“Jep!”, kam es von Isaac und er küsste sie sanft. “Aber keine Sorge… Ich weiß was ich tue~...”

 

Gottseidank war Allison nicht aus Zucker gemacht und sie hauchte schließlich: “Ich vertraue euch…”. Sie meinte es wirklich ernst und murmelte dann: “Wollen wir hier weitermachen oder wollen wir in mein Bett?” Isaac und Scott grinste und hauchten: “Bett klingt fantastisch! Nalos!”, denn als Allison aufstand, nutzten Isaac und Scott die Chance und klatschten ihr beide sanft auf den Hintern und lachten leise. Das kleine Aufquiecken welches sie damit hervorlockten, ließ Allison rot werden. Sie verschwand schnell in ihrem Zimmer und meinte dann verdammt anzüglich: “Wie wollt ihr mich denn nun?”

Scott und Isaac mussten nicht lange überlegen, denn Scott krabbelt zu ihr und legte sich unter sie. Isaac grinste und küsste Allisons Pobacken und leckte dann über ihren Ausgang. Er würde es so gut für sie machen, Scott hingegen spielte sanft mit ihrer Lustperle und lenkte sie ein bisschen ab. Dann küsste er sie sanft und genoss jedes Zucken oder Stöhnen vor Lust. 

 

Isaac dehnte sie sanft und ausgiebig, denn das Letzte was sie wollten wäre ihr Wehzutun. Scotts Glied genoss die geschickten, langen Finger seiner Freundin und grinste dann, als er Isaac leise hörte: “Sowas von bereit!”

Die Jungs zogen sich ihre Kondome schnell über und das Gleitmittel landete großzügig auf Isaacs Glied. “Du bist wirklich die heißeste…”, fing Scott an und Isaac hauchte: “....Freundin die man haben kann!”

Dann senkte sich Allison auf Scotts heiße Länge und genoss das Gefühl, wie sie ausgefüllt wurde. Scott war genau richtig breit und lang. 

Und dann spürte die Isaac an ihrem Hintertürchen und sie stöhnte. Er war länger aber auch schlanker, als Scott. Finger waren wirklich etwas anderes, es tat nicht weh, aber es fühlte sich komisch an. Scott streichelte ihr sanft über den Rücken. Als beide Jungs sich komplett in ihr versenkt hatten, fühlte sie sich unglaublich gut. Nach ein paar Momenten entspannte sie sich und küsste Scott sanft. “Ihr fühlt euch verdammt gut an!”

Isaac küsste ihren Nacken und fing an langsam seine Hüfte zu bewegte, genauso wie Scott von unten langsam anfing. 

Scott spürte Isaac Erregung neben sich in Allison, es war unglaublich. Die junge Jägerin stöhnte laut sofort unter der doppelten Liebkosung. Sie ließ ihren Kopf sinken und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es war sooo gut, perfekt, einfach unglaublich. 

 

Isaac zog ihre perfekten Rundungen auseinander und beobachtete wie er in ihr versank und sah gleichzeitig, wie sein Freund ihrer Freundin ausfüllte. Es war wie in einem wirklich, wirklich guten Porno. Er umgriff sie sanft und fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihre Perle, rieb und das brachte sie zum schreien. Alles wurde nach und nach immer fester, härter und sie schafften es unglaublich gut sich zu timen, ihre Bewegungen ware wie aufeinander abgestimmt.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie alle waren am Rand der Lust angekommen. Isaac wusste genau was er zu tun hatte, er schob sich tief in Allison, als er einmal ihre Perle zwischen zwei Finger klemmte und einmal rieb und die Finger zusammen drückte. 

Allison riss den Kopf zurück und Schrie auf, ihr Höhepunkt traf sie mit voller Wucht. Sie krallte sich in das Bettlaken und spürte die beiden ganz genau in sich, als ihre Wände sich um sie zusammenzogen. Isaac spürte die Kontraktionen und ergoss sich in dem Kondom stöhnend. 

Scott erging es wirklich nicht anders, er stieß noch zweimal zu und kam. 

Allison sackte auf Scott zusammen und Isaac zog sich zurück und legte sich neben sie, schwer atmend. Damit war das Bett aber auch komplett ausgenutzt. Alle atmeten hörbar und genossen das Gefühl danach. Scott schob Allison sanft von sich und schmiss sein Kondom und das von Isaac in den nächsten Müll. Währenddessen zog Isaac Allison in seine Arme und lächelte, als Scott noch das Fenster öffnete, dann kam er zu ihnen und legte sich auf die andere Seite ihrer Freundin. Allison beobachtete alles mit halboffenen Augen und lächelte seelig. Das sollte sie bald nochmal machen. “Ich liebe euch beide…”, flüsterte sie zärtlich und schmiegte sich an beide. Scott beugte sich zu Isaac und küsste ihn sanft und zog die Decke über sie. Die Jungs antworteten ihr leise und küssten sie sanft. “Wir lieben dich auch…” Pizza und Fernsehn war vergessen. 

 

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Allison geweckt durch ein Fluchen. 

Sie spürte auf beiden Seiten neben sich ihre beiden heißen Werwolffreunde und sah auf. Ihre Vater lehnte in der Tür, mit der Hand über den Augen, fluchend. 

“Ist das dein Ernst, Allison?!”, fragte er leise und mit noch etwas anderem in der Stimme. Ärger? Überraschung? Oder doch Gewissheit?

 

Scott wurde von der Bewegung seiner Freundin wach und hörte noch ‘...Ernst, Allison?’, von Christopher Argent. Fuck! Er riss die Augen auf und wurde rot. 

Isaac schlief erstmal noch seelig weiter. 

 

“Zieht euch was an… “, er verzog die Mundwinkel. “Geht duschen, zieht euch an und kommt dann runter!”, dann schloss er die Tür und verschwand. 

“Oh.Mein.Gott…”, fluchte sie leise und sah zu Scott, panisch. Dann sah sie zu Isaac und Scott erkannte ein kurzes Lächeln. Dann fing sie an leise zu lachen. 

 

Isaac wurde von Allison Engelslachen wach und sah beide müde an. “Was gibts denn zu lachen?!”, nuschelte er und sah seine Beiden liebsten an. 

 

“Alter, du hast gerade verpennt, dass Allisons Vater hier war… Wir sollen duschen und dann runterkommen…”, fasste Scott ungläubig zusammen. 

Allison kletterte aus dem Bett und spürte die Blicke auf sich. Sie schnappte sich ihre Jogginghose und Shirt und verschwand leicht lächelnd im Bad. 

Nachdem alle geduscht waren, und zu genüge diskutiert hatten, dass aus dem Fenster klettern keine Option war. Und das lag nicht daran, dass sie unter Strom waren, trafen sie in der Küche der Argents ein, in der Chris wartete, mit seinem Kaffee in der Hand. 

Der Frühstückstisch war gedeckt und er deutete darauf. 

Er setzte sich seiner Tochter gegenüber und meinte dann so als wären die Werwölfe nicht mit am Tisch: “So.. Scott und Isaac also!”

“Daaad…”, murrte sie leise und wurde knallrot. 

“Dir reicht also nicht ein Werwolf in der Argentfamilie oder hat einer der Beiden etwa kein Talent… in irgendwelchen Dingen?!”, fragte er weiter und schmierte sich sein Brot, als würde er über das Wetter reden. 

“Ich… Sie sind beide wundervoll… Sie passen beide gut auf mich auf… Und sie sind beide gut im Bett…”, das letzte fügte sie zögernd hinzu. 

Isaac und Scott sahen still in ihre Kaffeetassen und waren etwas bleich um die Nase. Das hier mit anzuhören war echt übel, das wusste der Jäger vor ihnen ganz genau. 

Dann sah Chris zu Scott: “Mh… Schön dich wieder mit meiner Tochter zu sehen, Scott… Ich dachte immer…”, er biss von seinem Brötchen ab und sah dann zu Isaac. “... das Werwölfe ungern ihr Eigentum teilen. Wieso kannst du damit leben mit Scott zu teilen, Isaac?”

 

Scott blinzelte überrascht und atmete einmal aus. Dann sah er zu Isaac und dieser Grinste frech. “Nunja, Mister Argent… Wenn es der Richtige ist, dann teilt mein Wolf gerne mit einem Anderen!”.

Chris seufzte und meinte dann klar: “Ich sage das jetzt ein letzte Mal… Wenn ihr meiner Tochter auch nur ein Haar krümmt oder ihr ein Haar von wem auch immer gekrümmt wird, werde ich euch jagen und mir dann eure Köpfe über den Kaminsims hängen! Und wehe ihr habt es irgendwoanders, als in ihrem Bett getrieben!”. Dann lächelte er und sah Allison wieder an. “Das Symposium wurde nach einem Tag abgebrochen, denn mein Einwurf, dass nicht alle Werwölfe grausame Mörder oder hirnlose Tiere sein, brach eine unglaubliche Diskussion vom Zaun!”

 

Damit war das Thema im Hause der Argents abgehakt. 

 

“Vielleicht solltet ihre Drei das nächste Mal mitkommen…”, grinste er und sie frühstückten wie eine ganz normale ‘Familie’ zuende. 


End file.
